


Очистки

by timewalker



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Multi, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: -





	Очистки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Rina Dia

Мачехины ноги мелко дёргались. На воскресном базаре кукольник в засаленной шляпе заставлял так танцевать игрушки — трогая за ниточки, делающие из принцессы, разбойника, ведьмы рабов. Мачеха, увидела Мария, тоже превратилась в рабыню: с совершенно собачьим поскуливанием тёрлась сейчас о мужчину, который пыхтел и слюнявил ей шею. Остро воняло сивухой и потом. Они все нынче пили: и мачеха, и толстомордые бабы с соседних дворов, и кузнец, и мельник, и священник. Сено шелестело и хрустело: наверняка набилось мачехе за воротник. Подол выношенного серого платья задрался. Мария опустила ведро на утрамбованный пол и выдохнула. Коза заторможено пялилась на возню двух людей, но, почуяв содержимое ведра, заблеяла. Мужчина, резко выпрямившись, с руганью ударился спиной о деревянную перегородку стойла. Обернувшись, он заметил Марию и ощерился. Это тот, копавший, поняла Мария, ощутив гадливый ужас. Немигающие, злые волчьи глаза обещали ей кару. Копатель застегнулся и встал. Чуть пошатываясь, он прошёл мимо застывшей Марии, грубо толкнул заскрипевшую дверь и исчез. Мачеха издала короткий непонятный звук. Полузарытая в сено, тускло сверкнула пустая бутылка. Омерзение и страх усилились. Это неправильно, гнусно, когда полупьяная женщина так лежит, раскинув оголённые ноги, когда Марии видно, как курчавится холм тёмных волос и выпячивается розоватая плоть. Мачеха села, не пытаясь прикрыться. Издевательски медленно почесала плечо и зевнула. На худощавых, белёсых, как дохлая рыба, бёдрах блестела прозрачная слизь. Ручка ведра, тихо звякнув, свалилась. Болтушка из картофельных очисток – просто еда для козы, просто несчастливая причина, по которой Мария оказалась здесь, в сарае, в этот час. Мачеха коротко фыркнула.  
— Я думаю, — она пристально смотрела на Марию, — нам надо прогуляться в лес. За хворостом.  
Осень облепила ботинки оранжевой глиной с могилы отца.


End file.
